


Shades of a business man (version 2)

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Hurt Jim, Jealous Spock (Star Trek), Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: This is a re-write of shades of a business man
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, Christine Chapel/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Michael Burnham/Ash Tyler | Voq, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu, Spock/T'Pring (Star Trek)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Shades of a business man (version 2)

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of their relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Jim meet for the first time and Spock like Jim the first time he sees him.

It had been 3 years since Jim had left Riverside, Iowa. He left to get away from all the abuse and verbal abuse from his family. 

Jim met Leonard McCoy his first year in Seattle. Jim had fallen at work and broken his arm. Leonard was the doctor that treated him and ever since then Jim and Leonard became best Friends. 

Now Leonard and Jim were renting a apartment together.

About 3 weeks ago Jim resigned From his job, because he had developed a problem with a co worker. The co-worker had become quite hostile and stalked Jim.

Jim was sitting at on the sofa, looking through a newspaper. Then a ad caught his attention. It was a job for a PA to one of Seattle’s big business men. The salary was good “hey, Bonesy. I may be able to help you pay the rent sooner then you think” Jim says to his friend, who was sitting opposite him.

Leonard looked at his friends happy face “Oh yeah and how are you going to do that?” He asks with one eyebrow rised. Jim showed him an advertisement for a man wanted to be a Personal assistant to a world famous and powerful business man. Leonard looked at the advertisement “you, want to work for a snobbish and rich man?” he asks

“Come on, not all billionaires are snobbish” Jim says and smiles at his friend and got up to get a bottle of beer. Leonard just watched his friend and shook his head.

The next morning, Jim called in get an interview, which he went to immediately. Jim waited about two days and then he was notified that he got the job and was to start the next morning.

The next morning Jim woke up early. He had decided to shower and got dressed in a pair of pants and a tank top. He went into the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror. He got out his hair jell and starts to style his blonde-brownish hair.

After a few moments of styling, Jim smiles satisfied. He walked back into his room and put on his shirt. Before he buttoned it up, he sprayed himself with male perfume. He buttoned up his shirt and put on his tie and blazer.

Jim left his room and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. Leonard looks up from his breakfast making. “You look good, Jimmy” Leonard comments.

Jim grins “why thank you, sweetheart” he says sarcastically. Leonard made a face at Jim’s comment.

After a nice breakfast Jim ordered a taxi and then wait when the taxi arrived he got in and told the driver where he needed to be. The whole ride to his new job, Jim had been nervous. Was it perhaps because he was going to be the new personal assistant to one of them most successful business owners or was it because he was meeting new people?

A few moments later he arrived at the big building where he will be working from now on. He walked up to the reception desk “Good morning. I am Mr Grayson’s new personal assistant” he greets the brunette standing behind the desk. She looks up and smiles politely at him “James T Kirk?” She asks. Jim nods.

The woman behind the desk got up and walked around it to the closed office door. She gently knocked and went in.

Behind a very expensive desk sat a dark hair and dark eyes man. “Mr Grayson, your Personal assistant has arrived” She says to the man.

Spock Grayson looks up at the blonde woman “send him in” he says. The blonde bowed and left the office. She waved Him over to enter the office. Jim walked over and entered the office. He stopped In front of the desk. When he looked up, he saw the most sexiest male ever.

His eyes was a beautiful dark colour, almost the colour of dark chocolate and so intense , almost like he could strip you completely naked. “Ah, You must be my new Assistant” Spock says.

Jim swallowed and felt his heart beat faster “Yes sir.” Jim says and felt his cheeks warm up. The dark intense eyes stares at him. “Very well. Please cancel the rest of my appointments for the rest of the day” Spock says. Jim nodded and immediately left the office. Spock watched him leave.

Spock found his mind drifting off to this beautiful blue-eyed man. Those eyes were a ice cold blue, making him look beautiful and self-sured, yet very attractive. He shook his head. Why does he have these thoughts?

After Jim left his new bosses office, he went to sit down on the chair behind his desk. He calmed his racing heart, he calmed his racing mind. Jim closed his eyes. He pictured Spock in his mind.

  
His eyes a dark intense chocolate brown, that could strip naked. A beautiful mouth that could make you Wish for him to kiss every inch of your skin. A smile that could make your skin burn with heat, hands that could make you whimper to be touched. Jim shook his head, he needed to get these thoughts out of his mind. He continued on with his work.

  
Much later when Jim was packing up to go home, Spock stood in the opening of his office door. The sleeves of his button up shirt were rolled up to his elbows, the tie was removed and a few buttons on his shirt unbuttoned. Jim could see dark hair covered the part of his chest that was visible to him. “Mr Grayson, is there something you need?” Jim asks. Spock kept staring at him “No, Mr Kirk, you may leave” Spock replies before he depart through the doors of his office.

  
Spock went to sit begin his desk. He looked down at the very obvious Erection inside his pants. How was this even possible? He has only spend 2 minutes at minimum in Jim's presence and now he is so hard, like he has never been before. Absent-mindedly he let his hand travel down to rub over the tent in his pants. The friction his hand created wasn’t enough, he unzipped his pants and removed his cock from the confines of his pants the cool that came into contact with his hot skin did nothing to ease the heat of his skin and the burning in his veins.

He runs his fingers along the base of his cock, taking his time, the pre-cum that coats his fingers as he reaches the head of his cock and then he trails his fingers back down, throwing his head back against the headrest of his chair and closes his eyes, coating his cock to prevent unbearable friction.  
“Oh” he Whispers into his office. He tries to keep a good pace as he created a picture of Jim in his mind. He pictured Jim straddling him, how Jim was riding him.

  
He came with a start, he caught everything he could. He really needed to clean up before he left. He kept his eyes closed for a few more moments and then he got up, tucked himself back Into his pants and went to wash his hands.  
After Jim arrived home, he had grabbed a beer in the fridge and went to relax on the couch. 

  
Jim woke up to a sound of giggles coming from his friends bedroom. He listened carefully and then heard his friends voice and then a woman’s voice. He snorted when he realized that Bones was getting laid. He just shook his head and went to his room to take a shower. Afterward he wanted to relax on his bed.


End file.
